


Lost In Those Eyes

by b0o



Series: Omega Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Puns, Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, homesick sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Sam met Gabriel at a party during his first year of Stanford and was Immeaditly enamored with the alpha. This chance encounter and following romance will change everything.





	Lost In Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write a summary to save my life, thank you for reading.

Sam hated parties, they were loud and filled with drunk people doing really stupid things, he had been to one when he first started college and swore them off. But midterm grades had just come back and Sam was at the top, and thus was easier to convince to give a party another chance. 

However it quickly became apparent that it was more of the same. Not to mention that all the scents had the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his instincts screaming at him. Yet that's not what got to him the most, no what he really hated about college parties was how he could practically see Dean in every corner. The alpha had once bragged about all the hookups with college girls and how wild the parties were, of course he stopped talking about college altogether when Sam started talking about it. 

Sam heard a loud whoop of encouragement followed by cheers and all he could picture was Dean in the center of it. The thought itself was bitter sweet but add to that the fact he wasn’t sure where his brother was, or if he was alright and it became sour. Sam would deny it till the sky went out but he missed his family, mostly he missed Dean. 

Dean who had been there for Sam long before Sam realized what it meant, Dean who had practically raised Sam while their father was out on a hunt. The same Dean that had tried to make nest for his newly presented omega brother and the only guide he had was what he had seen on television. 

The steady ache that Sam had been feeling turned into a stabbing pain, he was about to go find Becky and tell her he was leaving when a voice cut through the music.

“Did you sit in sugar? Cause your ass is sweet!” 

Sam spun around and at the eyebrow wiggle he was met with along with the words sinking in he couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up. “That was terrible.” 

The man, an alpha if Sam was right about the scent, shrugged with a casual smirk. “It worked, got your attention and I got to see that smile.” 

He spoke with such casual confidence with a hint of a smirk, that Sam couldn’t help but want to continue talking to him and abandon his idea of going back. Instead he looked the man ove. 

He was shorter than Sam, but that wasn’t saying much, yet he carried himself with an aura that spoke of power. He had gently mused hair that somehow still looked sculpted and Sam batted away the urge to touch it. His eyes looked brown yet if Sam focused he could see flecks of gold within them, Sam hadn’t thought he was being obvious but the man’s smirk deepened. 

“Getting lost in my eyes?”

Sam felt his cheeks flush and he backed away sputtering out an excuse but the man’s casually closed the distance once again. 

“I’m sure there are better things to get lost in. Wanna blow this joint?” 

Sam wasn’t sure how he could hear the man so clearly despite the music and other people, but it sounded like it was just them and Sam nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

The alpha grabbed his hand and led him through the sea of people who all seemed to part to let them through. If Sam had been less focused on warm hand holding his he would have noticed the slight oddity, but his attention has laser focused on the confident alpha leading him out of the house. 

Once they were outside, away from the jarring music and swaying bodies Sam realized what would probably come next. Nervousness washed over him, he wasn’t a virgin but he didn’t exactly have a plethora of experience and certainly not the confidence this alpha had. Not to mention that he had never really even liked the idea of casual sex, much less a one night stand. 

“Name’s Gabriel by the way.” 

So caught in his own thoughts it took Sam a moment of confused staring before what the man, Gabriel, had said. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m uh, Sam.” 

Sam could hear Dean laughing in his mind,, making fun of him for acting like a middle schooler with a crush. Gabriel however merely looked more entertained, through the look in his eyes promised that he was merely waiting to make fun of him for it later. If there was a later a small voice reminded him, he tried to banish the thought away but something must have shown because Gabriel gave him a look that Sam couldn’t identify. 

“Hey you hungry? Cause I could eat and happen to know this grease soaked place not far from here with killer milkshakes.” 

Sam blinked in surprise, he was really expecting Gabriel to suggest his place but Sam wasn’t going to turn down a chance to talk with his mystery alpha. “Yeah sure, lead the way.” 

Gabriel did just that and began random conversations, they weren’t the typical college questionnaire but instead some rather odd would you rather questions. It was nonsensical but worked in making Sam more comfortable, tension and wariness he may have held for the alpha gradually left with each shared laugh. 

By the time the pair arrived at the burger joint Sam was comfortable enough to shove the other lightly when the jokes got too outrageous. Sam raised an eyebrow when the alpha ordered two milkshakes and an order of fries, when he caught the omegas look he gave a wink. 

“I thought alpha’s were all about red meat?” 

Gabriel gave a look of mock offence, “only the ones that have fragile egos. True alphas drink milkshakes.” 

Sam gave a snort, “I know an alpha who would take serious offense to that.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and leaned closer, “oh? Do I need to fight for your hand?” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “my brother, he’s practically the textbook alpha.” 

Instead of the familiar pang he felt when he talked about his brother he instead wondered how Gabriel and Dean would get along. As he watched Gabriel twist fry after fry into his milkshakes he decided that they would probably clash, if for no other reason then because they were so similar. 

Yet when Gabriel smiled at him and those gold speckled eyes lit up, Sam found the pain of being alone much more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep the fire burning!


End file.
